Lay all your love on me
by SnapesLvK
Summary: This story has a video too. Clarisse   Joseph. C & J had a fight and now they miss each other already. One shot.


**Lay all your love on me**

**A/N: **So this story also has a video. You can find it on youtube, it's called Clarisse and Joseph - lay all your love on me. Enjoy! **  
><strong>

Joe was sitting in his limousine. He was unhappy when he wasn't in the palace. The palace where his beautiful queen was. They had had a fight maybe two weeks ago and Joe had left. But now he doubted it was the right thing he had done. He had never been so unhappy before. So he decided to go back to the palace. After all he loved his work even if he couldn't be with Clarisse.

He started the limousine and drove.

A girl was lifting beside the road. Joe stopped the limousine and opened the window.

"Could you drive me to royalstreet?" the schoolgirl asked.

"Yes sure" Joe answered. The royalstreet was just 1 mile from the palace.

The girl jumped in on the back seat.

"Wow! A cool car!" she said.

"Thanks" Joe said. "What are you going to do on royal street?"

"Oh, I have to take the train and go to Spain to se my grandma. I just missed the bus and if I don't get to the railway station in time I'll miss the train too."

"Okay"

The girl was fascinated about the car. She tried every button to see what happened.

"Cool!" she said. "I can't wait to tell grandma I came to the railway station with a limousine!"

"Yes, but could you stop trying every button?" Joe asked kindly.

"Oh, sorry. Where are you going then?"

"I don't know, maybe to my beloved one."

"How cute! Tell me about her!"

"Well, she's really beautiful. She's the most beautiful in the world to me" Joe started. He remembered once when he and Clarisse were in the garden.

_They were walking towards the palace. Joe would've wanted to hold her hand but he did not dare. They were talking about Mia as usual, cause Clarisse had a lot of stress and she was always so over protective._

"_Clarisse my dear" Joe started and they sat down. _

"_Yes?" _

"_Forget about Mia for a little while" he said and took her hand. _

"_Joseph I-"_

"_Clarisse my darling you know, I love you!" _

"_Oh Joseph, I would kiss you if we were alone but you know I'm the queen and-"_

"_Yes I know. I'm sorry" _

"_No Joseph you don't have to be sorry. I'm the one who should be" she said and touched his cheek. _

"What's her name?" the girl on the back seat asked before Joe could finish his thought.

"Clarisse" he answered.

"That's a beautiful name"

"Yes"

After a moment he spoke again:

"You know once I danced with her alone."

"How cute!"

_Princess Mias dancing lesson was over and Clarisse told her that she could go home. Mia run quickly out of the room._

"_Bye! See you tomorrow!" she shouted and then she was gone. _

"_Thank you Joseph" Clarisse said. _

_Joe went over to her and put the music on again. _

"_You've been wearing black too long" he said and offered her his hand. _

_Clarisse only smiled and let him lead her to the dance floor. _

_Their hips swayed to the music and they really enjoyed every step. _

_Clarisse twirled one more time and then the music stopped. Joe held her close to him. _

_They looked at each other for what remained as an eternity. Then Joe leaned forward and their lips touched for a brief second. They heard steps in the hallway and quickly released one another from each others grips. _

"_Thank you Joseph!" Clarisse said again. "Oh hello Charlotte!" she greeted when Charlotte came in. _

Clarisse was taking a walk in the town. She stood at a bridge and remembered that same dance.

"Oh how I miss him" she said to herself. "Why did we have to fight?" she thought and remembered the fight when she was walking back home.

_Clarisse was reading the news paper as Joe walked in._

"_Good morning your majesty" he greeted._

"_Joseph could you explain me what this is supposed to mean?" Clarisse spoke sharply and showed him the newspaper. Mia had really screwed it up and ended up kissing a guy that you could see a picture of on the front page. _

"_You were supposed to protect her from this kind of scandal!" she said now with a angry voice. _

"_I'm sorry your majesty" _

"_I'm really disappointed in you Joseph, my reputation will be ruined just because you didn't do you job properly!" _

"_We should talk this out with Mia" _

"_Let that poor girl sleep, yesterday was very hard for her." _

"_I won't disappoint you again your majesty"_

"_No you won't cause you're fired!" _

The paper wasn't actually a big deal. In fact Clarisse had been jealous. The night before Mia's scandal they had had a ceremony and Joe hadn't danced with Clarisse but with everyone else. Especially with a countess from France. She knew that he was only being a gentleman but couldn't stand it anyway.

"I'm so stupid" she said to herself.

Meantime Joe was driving to royalstreet. He had told much about Clarisse to the girl who was by the way called Sarah.

"I've had a very nice time talking to you and thanks for driving me!" Sarah said.

"No problem, I'm sure your grandma will be happy when you visit her."

"Yes. And I'm sure your Clarisse will be happy to see you."

"You think so?"

"Yes, I think you should marry her. She sounds like a lovely person."

"She is."

"If you marry her, may I come to the wedding?"

"Sure, why not."

"Okay. Here's my number then. Call me if you're gonna marry her." Sarah said and gave him a small piece of paper with her number on it.

"I will. Now hurry to your train!"

"Yes. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Sarah left happily to the train and Joe drove to the palace.

It was quite late and Clarisse put some music on. Oh how she missed him. She would give anything to have him there dancing with her. And suddenly her dream became true. She turned around and Joe caught her in his arms.

"Oh Joseph! I'm so glad to see you!" she said and smiled.

"So am I your majesty"

"Call me Clarisse. Just like before in the garden."

"I missed you Clarisse" he whispered in her ear.

"I'm so sorry I shouted at you" she said and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's just that you've always danced with me on every party"

"Wait a minute! Weren't you angry because of the scandal in the news paper?" He asked and released her from his arms. "You fired me because I didn't dance with you at the party?" Joe turned around to walk away but Clarisse stopped him.

"I'm sorry, I was jealous. You're always being such a gentleman and sometimes I'd just want to keep you by myself."

"Clarisse, you should already know that you're the only woman for me"

"Of course, but I was in a very bad mood that day and I really needed you. I feel safe dancing with you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you I was in a bad mood. Can you forgive me?"

"Of course darling" Joe said and leaned forward to kiss her. "I love you!"

"I love you too Joseph!"

"Clarisse will you marry me?"

"Yes, I do."

Two weeks later they married. As you can guess Sarah was also invited. Clarisse and Joe lived happily ever after.

**A/N:** Tell me what you think. R&R! ^^


End file.
